Sweet Tooth
Sweet Tooth '''the Candy Criminal '''is a female Monster in Moshi Monsters, who is a member of C.L.O.N.C but refers to the organization as Crazy Lovers Of Nice Cake. It is unknown if Sweet Tooth knows the actual name or if that was a distraction to throw people off trail. Sweet Tooth's gender was recently released, but it seems she does not take kindly to being asked, as "The last Monster to ask is still in the Moshipital, wearing a gobstopper!". Sweet Tooth promoted the release of Moshi Monsters Magazine issue 12 on the Daily Growl in January 2012. She remarked that Roary was out of the office for the day so she posted in his place. In reality she had just slipped him some Snoozy Swizzle Sticks, which made him fall asleep. During the Moshi Fes , Sweet Tooth made Zack Binspin ill with poisined sweets in order to hynotize Moshlings watching the performance. She dressed up as Zack until she went on stage, where she tripped off the coustume and revelated herself. However, Zack and the Super Moshis stoped her and Zack, eventually, performed. Biography Old Quick, grab your toothbrush because Sweet Tooth is a sugar physco who's mad, bad and dangerous to slurp. As a leading member of C.L.O.N.C, this deliciously evil candy criminal never goes anywhere without a big bag of tooth-rotting treats and a Hypno Blaster Lollipop. But is Sweet Tooth a he or a she? Who knows because the last Monster to ask is still in the Moshihospital, wearing a gobstopper! New Sweet Tooth is a nasty piece of dental work and as rotten as a cavited tooth! This sugary rascal is a member of the crimal group C.L.O.N.C. and is armed up to the gums with a Hypno Blaster Lollipop, Cavity Candy Bombs, Kaleido Beams and Lolly Lasers! Sweet Moshi, those weapons sound scarily scrumptious! Appearance Sweet Tooth wears blue sneakers like that of a Poppet. Due to this, people have said that Sweet Tooth may be a Poppet in disguise. She has a pink spot on the belly, and pink, fluffy, candy floss-like hair. In her fact file. It is said that Sweet Tooth's hair might be a wig. It also says she has a few others for special occasions. She has two candy cane striped horns sticking up from her hair, and blue fingers on her right hand and green fingers on her left. According to the song, Sweet Tooth Stomp, Sweet Tooth has "a face like a maniac clown". Due to her round red nose and fluffy hair, Sweet Tooth does resemble a clown in a few ways, Sweet Tooth's most notable feature is her abnormally large bright pink lips with an abnormally large tooth protruding. This tooth, along with her appetite for sweets, may have given her the name Sweet Tooth. It appears that she is drooling, but in actuality it is pure evil treacle, a side effect she got from eating so much sweets. Sweet Tooth's eyes are very big in comparison to the rest of her, each being roughly the size of her body. On either of her cheeks, she has three multi-coloured freckles. One half is covered by her Hypnololly, Sweet Tooth's weapon of choice. Sweet Tooth uses it to hypnotise, kaleidobop, and mesmerise. In addition, it can also shoot two types of lasers; one makes your teeth fall out and the other knocks monsters out. You can stop from being hynotised by making the sound of a dentists drill. Likes Counting sweets in jars, scary singing. Trivia *The gender of this candy criminal was a mystery until Mission 14, where it was revealed that she was, in fact, a female. The revelation was very anticlimactic. *Sweet Tooth has a song on the Music Rox album, Sweet Tooth Stomp. Supposedly, it was recorded in the Candy Cane Caves. This is because Simon Growl was too scared to invite her to his studio to record the song. *She is always spotted drooling, as mentioned in the Character Encyclopedia. *Sweet Tooth's hair is made from candy floss but she has a honeycomb and desiccated cocconut wig which is saved for special occasions. *Her drool is actually Pure Evil Treacle, a result of eating too many sweets. Gallery In-Game 2011 Sweet On Throne.PNG Sweet Save.PNG 2012 Candy 5.PNG Candy 4.PNG Candy 3.PNG Candy 2.PNG Candy 1.png Sweet tooth scooter preview.png 2013 ST 1.PNG ST 2.PNG ST 3.PNG ST 4.PNG ST 5.PNG ST 6.PNG ST 7.PNG ST 9.PNG ST 10.PNG ST 8.PNG ST 11.PNG ST 12.PNG ST 13.PNG ST 14.PNG Zack Binspin STZ 2.PNG STZ 1.PNG STZ 3.PNG Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:C.L.O.N.C Category:Villains